guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
The Shattering
The Shattering is the fifth book of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series, by Kathryn Lasky. Description :Soren's sister, Eglantine, is falling under the spell of a strange nightly dream. Then, just as Soren notices her trancelike state, Eglantine disappears, and the dreams become a deadly waking nightmare that puts the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole in terrible danger. Soren must lead the Chaw of Chaws to rescue his sister. Thus begins the next battle between the owls of Ga'Hoole and the evil Pure Ones, deep in the treacherous territory known as The Beaks, where a raging forest fire will prove the greatest danger to the rescuers - and their best hope for victory. Eyecatcher EglantinePrimroseandhostageegg.jpg|"Eglantine and Primrose sliced through the clear space between two blazing trees." Chapters Prologue # A Friend in Need? # Spronk No More # A Grim Tweener # A Missing Piece # A Fragment from the Sea # So Close! # The Sign of the Centipede # Mum Waits for Me # The Most Beautiful Mum in the World # Eglantine Researches # Primrose's Last Thought # A Gizzard Begins to Stir # The Lucky Charm # As a Gizzard Twitches # Piece by Piece # The Sacred Orb # The Hostage Egg # "It Cannot Fail!" # The Peg-out # A Crown of Fire # The Gollymopes # The Living Dead # The Passing of the Claws Plot Eglantine had started to have strange dreams of her parents being alive, and in her dreams she recalled Soren and Twilight saying that they were dead. She denied that fact and was awakened by Primrose, Eglantine's hollowmate. Ginger, another hollowmate who actually used to be a Pure One, suggested that they let her sleep. Primrose was shocked by this fact, but Eglantine reassured her that she was having a good dream. This statement started to make Primrose worried for the well-being of her friend and she suspected that something was deeply amiss. Primrose heads to the library, where Otulissa is ranting about Dewlap being a traitor. Otulissa tells Primrose and Digger about Shattering and how it's worse than moon blinking. Later, during a flight, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, and Twilight find a page from Fleckasia and other Disorders of the Gizzard. They return the page to Otulissa. Soren later has a dream involving the Mirror Lakes. When Trader Mags arrives, Otulissa gets a dowsing rod for flecks and a diagram of the owl brain. Suddenly, Soren spots Ginger play with a mouse with Eglantine watching. Soren swoops in and angrily threatens to report Ginger until Eglantine intervenes and tells him that Ginger only knew the ways of the Pure Ones, who are known to play with their food. Soren takes her back to his hollow and has her sleep there. Later on, he puts her in the infirmary out of the belief that her drowsiness is caused by summer flux. Eglantine later decides that her dreams are real and flies off to the Beaks where she meets an owl who claims to be her mother. After Eglantine falls asleep in her "mum's" nest, a light from the moon shines of a metal mask worn by a owl, revealing that the owl is in fact a Pure One. When Eglantine wakes up, she finds herself back at the Tree. She heads to the library and finds the books on higher magnetics. She rips out the pages and delivers them to her dream mum. On one such trip, Primrose follows her and gets captured by the Pure Ones. Eventually, Eglantine begins to realize that something is wrong with her and flies back to the Beaks and realizes that her "mum" is really her evil sister in law, Nyra. Back at the Tree, Digger, who had noticed Eglantine's strange behavior, reveals he checked out Eglantine's nest with the dowsing rod and found it full of flecks. They realize that Eglantine has been shattered and discover her gone. They set out to rescue her. Back in the Beaks, Nyra reveals that she has laid an egg. Eglantine snatches it and flies away with Primrose. A chase ensues and the Chaw of Chaw find the missing pair. To escape, Eglantine is forced to drop the egg, which is destroyed. Afterwards, the Great Tree learns that St Aggie's has fallen to the Pure Ones. To prepare for a final battle with the enemy, the Chaw of Chaws is dispatched to the Northern Kingdoms. Trivia *This is the fifth of six Guardians of Ga'Hoole books to include illustrations of the main and minor characters that appear in the book. *It is unknown who the owl on the cover is. Gallery Covers The Shattering French Cover.png|French Cover - "The Ambush" Gog fr5.jpg|French cover, second edition -''"The Ambush"'' The Shattering Korean Cover.jpg|Korean Cover jp cover 5.jpg|Japanese cover. italian cover5 la spia.jpg|Italian cover - "The Spy" ru cover 5.jpg|Russian cover De Cover 05.jpg|German Cover 2056g.JPG|Spanish cover - '"The Control''" l5_o_abalo_capa_big.jpg|Brazilian cover Chinese_shattering.jpg|Chinese cover EglantinePrimroseandhostageegg.jpg = ---- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Next Book: The Burning - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Category:Books Category:The Shattering Category:Guardians of Ga'hoole Books